


This Ain't Doc Martin XXX 02

by 123z



Series: This Ain't Doc Martin XXX [1]
Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: How Martin and Louisa really conceived the second time.
Relationships: Martin Ellingham/Louisa Glasson
Series: This Ain't Doc Martin XXX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543129
Kudos: 2





	This Ain't Doc Martin XXX 02

**Author's Note:**

> How Martin and Louisa really conceived the second time.

"Oh, come ON Martin. DO something!"

"I'm sorry, Louisa. It's just not going to happen."

Martin Ellingham rolled off to the side of the bed leaving his naked wife on her back with her legs open and looking decidedly peeved.  
The attractive brunette looked at her husband and his half erection and pouted.

"That's the third time this week you haven't managed to get it up." She said in her charming west country burr.

"How on earth are we going to give James Henry a little brother or sister if you can't get hard?"

"It's just a case of temporary erectile dysfunction, most likely caused by stress or the thought of having to perform sex at a certain given. The penis..."

"Alright, alright. Please spare me the medical lecture. And what do you mean performing? Look, I'm ovulating and my body clock is ticking down. This is the right time."

Martin picked up a copy of the latest medical journal and looked at the clock. Midnight.

"We'll just have to try again tomorrow." He settled back and began to read.

"HMM!"

Louisa leaned over and opened the top drawer of her bedside cabinet and retrieved her pink rabbit vibrator.  
She turned it on and welcomed the assured buzzing.

"OH, GOD, do you have to?"

"Martin. Being married to you is like being married to a monk. A woman has certain needs just like men have."

She began to moan as she ran the tiny sex toy up and down her moist slot and spread out her legs wider. She let it sink inside her and began to move it in and out.

"Oh, that feels so much better."

"I'm going to read this downstairs."

"Yes, you...oh my...you do that. I might...goodness! I might be a while."

X

"I've been thinking and I have an idea."

Louisa sat at the breakfast table as she and her husband and son ate in silence.

"Oh? What."

"We need a fluffer."

"Excuse me? A what?"

"Just like on the set of an adult movie. A woman stands by to make sure the stud is hard by means of fellatio."

"Really. This is your idea? An extra in the wings to make sure I stay erect in the bedroom."

"Yes. We need someone outside of our marriage to help. Not an affair as such, just another female to give you. Well, you know, confidence. And I know JUST the person to help us. Morwenna."

"Morwenna? My Morwenna?"

"Yes. She'll do anything for an extra quid. Come on, Martin. We're getting desperate here."

Doc Martin went to the kitchen sink and rinsed his cup deep in thought. Maybe we do need another influence. Louisa had gotten a little stale in the bedroom.

"If this is really what you want. Then I agree."

"Really? Great! I'll speak to her later."

"And remember. This must be kept strictly confidential. The last thing we need is the village idiots finding out about this."

x

It had been several years now that Doc Martin Ellingham had settled down as the GP for the tiny coastal town of Portwenn.  
He had met the school head, married her, fell in love with her and had given her a son. Although not neccesserily in that order. 

Morwenna promptly arrived at the house looking her very seductive best. She was athletic looking with long wavy hair with expressive eyes and curvy in all the right places.

"Good evening, Morwenna. Step through please."

"Thanks Doc. Louisa said fifty quid. Up front if you don't mind."

"Yes. Here you are."

Martin handed over the cash in five crisp tenners.

"Cheers Doc. Shall we?"

"Yes. Up the stairs, and mind your head."

Morwenna smiled and pocketed the money and took the stairs followed by Martin who found himself looking directly at her pert bottom in her tight cutdown denim shorts.  
In the bedroom Louisa stood waiting in her bath robe, biting her nails. Was this the right thing?

"Evening, Louisa. Shall we get down to it then?"

It all seemed quite surreal as Morwenna motioned for the Doc to come to her and sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Let's get these trousers off then, eh Doc?"

"Yes. Right."

Martin gave his wife an innocent sort of look as she sat at the top of the bed and he dropped his trousers and underpants to his ankles.  
Morwenna put her hand to her mouth and widened her eyes at the sight of his flaccid penis which despite its dormant state looked to be quite the log.

"Oh my god, Doc! I had no idea!"

The young woman turned to Louis and nodded in admiration. 

"NOW I get it! He's hung like a horse!"

Louisa smiled weakly as she watched Morwenna warm up her hands and reach out to grasp her husband's shaft.  
Immediately it began to throb in Morwenna's fist as she stroked some life into the silent man.  
He shot her a look and she fluttered her long lashes and giggled like a little girl.  
Her laughter became muted as she smothered his knob with her ruby lips and sucked on it as if impersonating a vacuum cleaner.

"OH!"

Martin exclaimed as Morwenna flattened her tongue and bathed the underside of his meaty shaft with saliva.  
Louisa leaned in closer to observe, fascinated at how the girl used a combination of lips and tongue to bring Martin to half mast.  
Her mouth hummed on his bell end as she kept it inside her watering mouth before letting it go with an audible pop.  
Martin gazed at her silky soft lips as she gave his swollen glans a big kiss before sitting back to view the situation.  
A full erection of at least eight and a half inches.

"Not a bad start, eh Louisa? I think the Doc might need some visual stimulation now."

Without another word Morwenna tugged her top off and slid her denim shorts off of her willowy pins.  
Louisa studied the young woman's exposed tits and was rather jealous of the perfectly shaped breasts with the bullet hard nipples.  
Also her vulva was shaved all around with a neat and tidy triangle of hair at the top.  
Martin was mesmerised and took not tear his eyes away from the sight of the naked girl who stretched out on her back.  
Keen not to be left out Louisa disrobed and displayed her naked form. 

"Nice tits, babe."

"Thanks."

Louisa did have a nice rack, full and large with just a hint of a sag.  
Her belly was somewhat rounded these days and bore a few stretch marks.  
Her best feature was her long legs and well turned calves that were the first thing most men looked at as she walked down the street.

"Come on then, Martin."

Louisa arched her back and opened her thighs in loving invitation for her husband to lie between.

"Quite." 

Martin duly came on top of the voluptuous woman who lifted her legs up to lock around his lower thighs.  
The smooth tip of his uncircumcised cock met the enticing entrance of his wife's vagina only to stubbornly fail to find a way in.  
He bumped and fussed all to no avail.  
After a few more futile attempts his dick shrank by a third.

"Oh, come ON! Are you kidding me!"

"Obviously not," grinned Morwenna, whose tits jiggled as she laughed.

"It's not funny, Morwenna. It seems I no longer arouse my husband.

Louisa rolled out from under Martin who looked sheepish and embarrassed.

"Never mind, don't say I didn't earn my fifty quid."

Morwenna pushed the Doc onto his back and kissed him hard on the mouth.  
Then she straddled his upper thighs and proceeded to grind her bald pussy on his groin.  
Her soft labia parted and the sublime friction on his cock made it stiffen once more.

"There we are. Back up and running."

Morwenna spread her hands as Martin grabbed her bottom and separated the pert cheeks.  
Oh, great! Thought Louisa. My husband thinks I'm a beached whale and is turned on by the skinny bitch. 

"What do you say I let him inside me for a few quick strokes. To keep him nice and hard?"

'Well, I don't know."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Louisa."

Again he gave her his innocent puppy look and she melted in agreement.

"Just a little then." Louisa said with a little reticence.

Morwenna shifted her hips and sank down on Martin's boner.  
His thick girth and length opened her up with ease and the young woman blushed at his huge size filling her up. 

"Oh...my...goodness! He's so big!"

Morwenna shook her hair as she began to rock to and fro on the fat dick.  
He felt fantastic as she raised her bsckside up before lowering onto his entire length with a long and protracted sigh.  
Louisa looked concerned as Martin had that glassy eyed look as he was royally fucked by the young filly.

"You have a remarkably tight vagina, Morwenna." Said he as he started to thrust up from the mattress in earnerst.

"Are we done yet?" Asked an anguished Louisa.

"Get ready, get ready to hop on as soon as I think he is hard enough.Oh, shit!"

Morwenna began to shift in gear and really ride the Doc, loving his emormous organ inside her dripping muff.

"Just...wait...a...moment. Almost...oh, FUCK!"

Morwenna came hard and as she climaxed Martin let out a howl and gripped her buttocks in a firm grip as he came inside her molten tightness. 

"Martin! You're supposed to be inpregnating ME!"

"Sorry, Louisa. I got a bit carried away."

Morwenna rolled off and put her hand to her dribbling pussy which was awash with semen.

"Look on the bright side, Louisa. The Doc has plenty of spunk to give you LOTS of babies!"

"Yes, THANK you, Morwenna for that revealing insight."

"Tell you what. For another fifty I can pop around tomorrow. It won't be a bother."

Morwenna stood up and gave Martin's prodigious dick a final glance. Not a patch on her Al.  
Martin looked at his wife who covered herself up in her robe.

"Are you willing, Martin?"

"YES!" Yelled Martin as he ogled Morwenna who was busy squeezing her tight ass back into her tight shorts.

END


End file.
